First Time
by SkyGem
Summary: Tsuna kills for the first time, and his guardians are there to support him. Family. Hurt/Comfort. No pairings.


Summary: Tsuna kills for the first time, and his family is there to support him. Family. Hurt/Comfort (?). No pairings.

SkyGem: I've been doing a lot of drabbles lately, haven't I? Lol. Anyways, I've seen quite a few fics in which Tsuna kills for the first time and all his guardians think he's a monster and stuff but I don't think I've seen any where they actually stand by him, you know? So I've set out to rectify that. I hope y'all will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

When a terrified, bloodcurdling scream tore through the peaceful night one night in the Vongola HQ, all seven guardians were immediately awoken, and only one thing was running through their minds as they quickly tore open their bedroom doors to head to the source of the inhuman noise.

_Tsuna's having another nightmare!_

The first one to arrive in their sky's bedroom was Lambo, and he practically threw himself on his boss, settling down on his stomach and pinning his arms to the bed so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

Next to arrive was Mukuro, and he immediately set to the task of stopping the thrashing of Tsuna's legs.

Not too long after, Hayato and Takeshi arrived in the bedroom together.

Takeshi immediately used his rain flames to calm Tsuna down and Hayato walked quickly up to the smaller male.

Lambo and Mukuro immediately freed the brunet's appendages now that they weren't flailing anymore, and Hayato gathered his friend into his arms, cradling his head against his chest.

"Juudaime…" he said quietly, "Wake up Juudaime."

Tsuna didn't open his eyes and instead, his expression morphed into a painful grimace and he started craning his head this way and that, as if looking for something.

A whimper escaped him, and Hayato began to get more worried.

"Juudaime? You have to wake up! Tsuna!" said the silveret worriedly. "It's just a dream! Tsunayoshi!"

As Hayato tried to get their boss to wake up, the remaining three guardians slipped into the room quietly, approaching the bed where the others were.

Kyoya, taking one look at his sky, decided that it was time to take (not so) drastic measures.

"Pineapple heads," he said to get their attention, "Illusions. Water."

Chrome understood before Mukuro what the cloud was talking about and, with just the slightest hesitation, she conjured up an illusion of a bucket of ice cold water before dumping it over her boss and Hayato, who was too close to be avoided.

This seemed to do the trick because the next second, Tsuna shot up into a sitting position, gasping for breath and reaching up to wipe his face of the imaginary water.

When the young adult finally realized what he was going on, he reached up to push his sweat-matted hair out of his eyes and looked around at his guardians.

Attempting an apologetic smile, he said, "I-I'm sorry for waking you guys up…again."

Hayato again grabbed his friend into a hug, an action he definitely would not have allowed himself to perform in any other circumstances.

"It's alright, Juudaime," he said quietly. "You shouldn't apologize; it's not your fault."

"That's right," said Lambo, holding one of the brunet's hands in both of his, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "When Lambo-sama was younger, Tsuna-nii always used to comfort him after nightmares. Now it's Lambo-sama's turn to do the same for Tsuna-nii."

"It's okay to cry, omnivore," stated Kyoya in a softer voice than usual.

Looking around at all his guardians' understanding faces, Tsuna let a shaky smile grace his features before he allowed the tears to spill out of his eyes and leaned his head against Hayato's chest, burying his face into the hollow at the base of his neck.

"I-I keep s-seeing him," he sobbed. "Every t-time I close my e-eyes, I s-see him. E-every time I c-close my eyes, I-I'm taken b-b-back to _that place_."

Hayato didn't reply, merely rocking him slowly back and forth, back and forth in a comforting rhythm as the boy cried and cried.

Lambo was still holding one of Tsuna's hands, and the fingers of the brunet's other hand were entwined with Mukuro's, the illusionist holding it close.

Just then, there was the sound of the door opening and closing, and Ryohei stepped back into the room.

No one had noticed him leave, but he had returned carrying a cup of green tea with a teaspoon of honey in it. The boxer sat gently on the edge of the bed before leaning forward to turn Tsuna's face towards him.

Brushing the younger male's hair out of his face, he held the cup to his lips and Tsuna took a few greedy gulps.

It was a good thing that Ryohei had had the foresight to let the tea cool to a lukewarm temperature before having offered it to his thirsty boss.

When the tea was done, Chrome walked over from where she had been at Tsuna's closet with a fresh pair of pajamas before handing them over to her boss. She turned away while he quickly changed out of his sweaty clothes and into the new set.

When he was done, she got him to turn his back to her so that she could re-braid his almost waist-length hair, which had become extremely messy during the whole ordeal.

As Chrome ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get the tangles out before braiding it, Takeshi sat in front of his best friend and boss, keeping up a steady stream of chatter to keep him distracted.

By the time Tsuna's hair was all braided and the Decimo had calmed down a little, Kyoya finally hung up his cell phone, having spent the past ten minutes or so clearing his boss's busy schedule for the next day.

Walking back to where he was sitting on his bed, Kyoya knelt down so that he was at eye level and locked gazes with the petite male, saying in a stern voice, "No work tomorrow, omnivore. I mean it."

"W-what?" asked Tsuna. "But Kyoya! I n-need to-"

"No means no," said the skylark, his glare so intense that Tsuna immediately shut up. When he saw that Tsuna wasn't going to say anymore, he nodded in approval before getting up. "Now go to sleep."

Tsuna looked more than a little panicked when he heard this command, but Lambo squeezed his hand, saying, "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. We'll keep the nightmares away."

"Kufufu, the cow is right," commented Mukuro, placing a kiss on the hand he was holding. "You just go to sleep, Tsunayoshi-kun. We'll stay here and watch over you for the rest of the night."

"E-eh? Iie! You don't need to!" protested Tsuna, frantically shaking his head.

"Yes, we do," said Hayato in a firm voice, gently nudging the boy back into a sleeping position, his head resting on the pillow.

"Sleep," said Chrome sternly when Tsuna caught her eye, her expression stubborn, and Tsuna sighed, knowing that they would be getting their way this time. Inside, though, he was quite happy that they would be staying here with him.

Chrome started humming a quietly lullaby when she saw his eyes close, which was soon taken up by Takeshi and Mukuro as well, and the last sound Tsuna heard before he drifted off to sleep were his guardians' voices, humming the lullaby for him.

And for the rest of the night, the nightmares were kept at bay.

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you think? Did you guys like it? And in case anyone might say I went a little overboard, well, Tsuna's just taken a life and that's an extremely heavy burden to shoulder, I imagine, so I don't think this is overboard at all. But why don't you guys let me know what you thought, ne? Please click that pretty blue button down there, and make this author happy!

ll

ll

ll

\/


End file.
